Meeting
by chandagates
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari dimana hari ini para tokoh Harry Potter akan mengadakan meeting agar perang besar dihentikan bagaimanakah keputusan akhir nya?


**Disclaimer : Harry Potter punya saya *ups maaf, maksudnya punya JK Rowling.**

**Summary : Hari ini adalah hari dimana hari ini para tokoh Harry Potter akan mengadakan meeting agar perang besar dihentikan.**

**Apa yang dibicarakan mereka saat sedang meeting?**

**A/N : sebelumnya, saya mau minta maaf jika ada perkataan yang menyinggung atau tidak berkenan di hati. Saya hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.**

** Happy Reading!**

**Warning!**

**Abal dan amat sangat the best quality and over OOC!**

**You've been Warned!**

-ooOOOoo-

**-Diruang Meeting-**

"Author : Sidang akan dimulai sekarang, jadi silakan diam.

"Albus D. : Siapa elo nyuruh-nyuruh gue?

"Harry P. : Dia itu Author nya di fic ini, Sir.

"Albus D : Author itu lawan katanya bersih kan?

"Author : Kotor Dumb! Kotor!

"Albus D. : Ooh, udah ganti nama ya?

"Author : oke, rapat akan saya mulai, sebelum saya membuka acara ini mari kita berdoa menurut agama dan kepercayaan kita masing-masing. Berdoa mulai.

.

.

.

"Author : Berdoa selesai. Jadi, untuk Voldemort a.k.a Voldie, apakah kau berencana menyerang Hogwarts?

_Saat itu Voldie sedang sibuk ngaca sehingga tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan Author, mungkin karena gak pede sama hidung nya yang terpesek didunia itu._

"Author : Saya ulangi, Voldie alias Voldemort yang botak pesek ijo. Apa kau berencana menyerang Hogwarts.

_Voldie terkejut dan menyimpan kaca kecil itu dibalik jubahnya._

"Voldie : Tega-teganya kau melukai hatiku dengan kata-kata itu. Itu sangat menyakitkan sekali. Avadd... *mantra terhenti karena sudah dimantrai oleh orang lain*

"Draco : Expelliarmus!

_Dalam hitungan detik Wand nya Voldie tersangkut di rambutnya Bellatrix_

"Draco : *ups,* maaf Auntie Bella. Hehehe *memasag puppy eyes*

_Voldie berusaha menarik Wand nya dari rambut Bellatrix, tetapi sepertinya sudah tak bisa dicabut lagi. Dan Voldie salah mencabut, ia malah mencabut sebuah besi yang tertancap dikepala Bella atau semacam paku. Malangnya, Bella yang sebelumnya adalah manusia, tetapi kini menjadi sundel bolong (Author : Oooh, jadi gini asal terjadinya sundel bolong. Ya,ya, ya. *ngangguk ngangguk ngerti*)_

"Voldie : Draco, anakku, kenapa kau lakukan itu pada tuanmu?

"Draco : maafkan saya Tuanku, kalau Tuan meng-Avada Kedavra Author, maka fic ini akan terhenti.

"Voldie : kau benar, Malfoy Junior.

"Author : terima kasih Draky _(*Plakkk* Author kedip-kedip kayak boneka rusak)_

"Horace S : Demi Janggut Merlin! Berhenti berdebat dan lanjutkan meeting ini.

"Author : oh, baik, mbah muda (?). Tapi Voldie belum menjawab pertanyaan saya.

"Voldie : Ya, memang apa masalahmu?

"Author : ya masalah banget lah buat guwe, secara gue kan Author-nya disini. Dan lo gak bisa berlaku begini dan begitu pada kita!

"Ginny W. : ada apa manggil-manggil aku? Ngefans ya?

"Author + Voldie : Enggak!

"Ginny : *menangis* kalian tega banget sih sama aku. Hiks..

"Harry : Kalian tega banget sih sama Ginny-Honey-ku *plakk*

"Albus D. : Severus, bukankah kau akan mengusulkan sesuatu?

"Severus S. : Tentu Albus. _(lalu, Snape mengangkat tangannya)_

"Author : Ya, silakan kau mau mengusulkan sesuatu?

"Severus : Ya, dan bisakah kau lebih sopan pada tuanku? Kau telah melukai hatinya!

"Author : Eeeh, Snape. Lo masih normal kan? *khawatir*

"Remus L. : Eh, Author. Mungkin dia G(tiiiiit) *disensor*

"Severus : Apa maksud mu Lupin? Aku 100% normal. Buktinya gua masih cinta Lily sampe sekarang *Ups, keceplosan*

"Remus : Apa? Kau mencintai dia?

"Severus : diamlah idiot!

"Remus : Dasar rambut minyak jelantah!

"Severus : _(tersinggung)_ bilang aja kalau kalian iri sama rambutku berminyak licin wangi dan kinclong ini!

"Remus : pasti buat main para kutu ya? Hahahahaha

"Snape : enak aja! Rambutku bebas ku-to-the-tu Ku-Tu!

"Remus : bebas kutu tapi sarang ketombe!

_Kali ini seluruh orang di ruang meeting tertawa lepas mendengar kata-kata Remus barusan. Bahkan Lucius Malfoy pun yang elegan kini tertawa seperti Soimeh_

"Snape : dasar manusia serigala tolol!

"Remus : _(kaget mendengar kata-kata Snape barusan)_ apa? Berani-beraninya! Hidung Bengkok!

"Snape : Heloooo, lebih baik hidung gue lah dari pada idungnya Voldemort a.k.a Voldie. Liat aja, hidung aja gak ada! Adanya Cuma lubangnya doang! *ups, keceplosan*

_Voldie tiba-tiba datang dan langsung mengacungkan wand yang entah dapet dari mana itu kewajah Snape_

"Voldie : apa maksud mu mengataiku seperti itu Severus? _(ucap Voldie sambil agak mewek menahan air mata*?*) _

"Severus : ampun tuan! Saya tidak bermaksud untuk mengatai Anda seperti itu. Sungguh saya menyesal!

"Voldie : Cruc... _(sebelum menyelesaikan kutukannya, Author sudah melerai mereka)_

"Author : Eh, botak pesek ijo! Lu itu sedikit-sedikit crucio orang! Berperi ke-penyihiran sedikit kenapa! N darimana lu dapet wand baru? Bukannya yang asli punya elo tenggelam di rambutnya Bella?"

"Voldie : _( ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Author. Tapi raut wajahnya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan yang ia dengar, ia langsung menangis dan marah*?* kepada Author)_ KAU!

"Author : apa? Lo gak terima? Gua ambilin kecoa baru tau rasa lo. Gue kan authornya, jadi gue yang berkuasa disinni!

_Voldie ketauan oleh Author jika Voldie takut sama kecoa dan langsung meminta maaf pada Author. Sambil membawa bakaran ayam(?) buat permohonan maaf._

"Voldie : ampun saya minta maaf Author. Tolong jangan ambilin saya kecoa! Ampun! _(sujud sujud kayak orang kena osteoporosis)_

"Author : _(evil grin)_ bagus! Sekarang minta maaf ke Severus!

"Voldie : Severus, maafkan aku. Aku selalu meng-cruccio mu. Maafkan aku!

_McGonnagal dan Hagrid saling memandang. Nampaknya mereka ingin bertanya "apa yang kau pikirkan sama denganku?"_

_Sebelum Hagrid dan McGonnagal mengatakan pikiran mereka, Gilderoy Lockhart yang ceplas ceplos itu langsung menyela dan mengatakan apa yang mengganggu pikiran McGonnagal dan Hagrid._

"Gilderoy : eh Author! Lo pacarnya si kelelawar tua itu ya?

"Author : Astaghfirullah Gildy! Ya nggak lah. Gue itu pacarnya Draco Malfoy! _(kedip-kedip kayak boneka berbi yang baru selese diservis)_

**-sementara itu Snape dan Voldie-**

"Snape : baik tuanku. Saya memaafkan tuanku dengan segenap hati.

"Voldie : thankyou, Dear Sevie!

_Voldie ancang-ancang akan memeluk Severus, tetapi Severus sudah menghindar sehingga Voldie memeluk dirinya sendiri._

"Snape : maaf tuan. Reflek.

"Voldie : Gak papa kok Sevie, kamu tetep yang nomer satu kok dihatiku.

"Snape : _(menjauhkan kursi nya sejauh-jauh mungkin dari Voldie)_

"Author : Tuhkan, berarti yang G(tiiit) *disensor* itu Voldie.

**-Gilderoy dan Author yang masih debat-**

"Gilderoy : lha buktinya lo ngebelain Severus mati-matian. Kenapa gak belain gue yang lebih ganteng dari dia!?

"Author : Ya Ampun Gilderoy Lockhart yang sok cool dan sok ganteng. Gue itu belain Severus bukan karena gue ada 'sesuatu' tapi dia itu tokoh favorit gue. Dan gue Cuma ngefans aja gak lebih. Hati Author Cuma buat Draco Malfoy!

"Gilderoy : terus aku gimana?

"Author : lo gua obliviate biar gak ganggu kita.

_Dalam hitungan menit, Sang Author yang cute, manis dan unyu ini telah meng-obliviate seorang Gilderoy Lockhart. Dan segera dilarikan di rumah abang tukang bakso *ups salah* maksudnya rumah sakit terdekat. _

"Author : alhamdulillah, diiem juga nih orang! _(tersenyum kejam)_

_Dumbledore yang merasa dari tadi dikacangin langsung marah dan menggebrak meja sampai meja itu ambruk keatas(?) (Author mulai keplek lagi)_

"Dumbledore : DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM M! Kalian ini bagaimaa sih, malah keluar dari taupik utama. Lo juga Author!

"Author : Eh, Dumb! Kok gue terus sih yang elo salahin? Apa salah gue? *inosen face* tunggu harus nya itu Topik bukan Taupik, o`on!"

"Albus : lo kan Author-nya disini. Jadi elo yang ngatur jalan cerita. Dan mengenai itu suka-suka saya dong!

"Harry : kalian bisa tidak berdebat tentang hal gak penting ini?

"Author : nah, kalo gak ada debat kayak gitu gak akan jadi parodi dong! Gue juga pengen bikin fict parodi! _(gaya lebay ala fitrop)_

"Albus : Sungguh itu adalah kisah yang menyentuh. Membuatku terharu. _(mengusap matanya dengan tisu*?*)_

_Semua yang hadir di ruang meeting amat sangat the best quality and amat sangat heran jika Dumbledore akan terharu dan nangis-nangis kayak gitu. Cekcekcek naas sekali nasibmu naak.._

"Author : masih untuk Tom, atas dasar apa kau membunuh keluarga Potter?

"Voldie : Em, ini karena sebuah dendam pribadi. Saya tidak bisa menceritakannya.

"Author : Dendam? Bisa kau perjelas lagi?

"Voldie : Saya membunuh Keluarga Potter karena saya iri dengan rambutnya James. Menurutku, dia mempunyai rambut ter indah. _(Gaya kayak anak cewek yang dikasih bunga bangke sama pacar nya. Peace V)_

"Snape : Apa? Bukankah kau bilang selama ini kau iri pada rambutku yang cetar membahana baday ini? _(kecewa)_

"Sirius : bukannya cetar membahana kutu dan ketombe ya? Hahahaha!

"Snape : Grrrr, diamlah Black! Apa kau tidak ngaca rambutmu sendiri seperti apa?

_Sirius langsung berwajah masam mendengar perkataan Snape barusan. Ia ingin memantrai Snivellus itu tapi sayang tongkat sihirnya sedang dibuat konser sama Adi SmS. (Nah loh?)_

"Voldie : bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat mengenai rambut? Ada korban tak berdaya yang sedang sakit hati disini! _(sambil menyentuh dada yang seolah sedang kesakitan)_

"Snape : _(Diem)_

"Remus : oh, berarti dia juga punya hati. Kirain hatinya udah digoreng buat nasi goreng! Hahahah!

"Voldie : Crucio!

"Remus : Protego!

_Kali ini, mantra Cruciatus itu mengenai Voldie sendiri dan menyebabkan dia kejang-kejang kayak cacing yang kenak garam. Remus menatap Hagrid yang dari tadi menatapnya aneh._

"Remus : Apa lihat-lihat? Ngefans?

"Hagrid : Oh, enggak. Gak kolu ngefens karo kuwe. *Gak sudi ngefans sama elu* _(logat jawa Hagrid kumat)_

"Doloris : ih, plis deh. Ini meeting kapan kelarnya kalau kalian gini terus.

_"Ginny merasa terpanggil(?)_

"Ginny : ada apa kod—maksudku, Mrs Umbridge manggil aku? Ngefans yaaa?

"Doloris + Remus + Hagrid : Huweeeeeeeekkkkkkk _(ekspresi muntah)_

"Ginny : ooh, yaudah. Gue mau poop dulu yah.. babai :* _(Sambil Kiss Bye)_

"Fred : Georgie, kerjain si kodok yuk?

"George : Ayo..

_Fred dan George meninggalkan ruang meeting dan menuju ke rumah Umbridge. Disana, mereka mengganti semua gambar dan lukisan kucing menjadi fotonya Argus Filch dan Snape sambil berekspresi dan joget-joget seperti Cherrybell *BukanPunyasaya*. Mungkin yang melihat ini akan mual-mual dan menyebabkan mata katarak. _

"Fred : George?

"George : ya?

"Fred : kurasa aku mulai mual,

"George : dan mataku sudah mulai asam.

"Fred : Ayo kita balik.

"George : ayo..

_Fred dan George kembali menuju ruang meeting itu. _

"Fred : Hai, Umbridge!

"Umbridge : ya ada apa, anakku?

"Fred : _(mual lagi karena mendengar kata-kata Umbridge barusan)_ kita punya kejutan

"George : buat kamu.

"Fred : lihat aja ke kantor

"George : maka kau akan melihat keajaiban yang luar biasa.

"Fred : Itu menunjukan

"George : kasih sayang kami, ke kamu!

_Fred dan George memeluk Umbridge agar tidak curiga. Walaupun mereka sebenarnya mual. _

"Umbridge : terima kasih sayang-sayangku! Aku sayang kaliian.

"Fred and George : sama-sama. _(tersenyum jahil)_

_Umbridge langsung menuju kantornya. Tetapi, betapa kagetnya Umbridge saat melihat apa yang dikantornya. Ia melihat Snape dan Filch berjoget-joget ala Cherrybell *BukanPunyasaya*. Membuatnya muntah seketika._

"Umbridge : WEAASSLLEEEYYY!

*ABAIKAN UMBRIDGE*

**-Sementara itu di Ruang Meeting- **

"Dumbledore : baiklah, kurasa meeting harus dihentikan untuk sementara waktu. Karena Author sedang kehabisan ide.

"Author : hehh! Enak aja. Gue masih punya ide tauk!

"Dumbledore : lah, salah siapa dari tadi diem aja!

"Author : Yee, gue lagi ngitung kutu yang lewat dirambutnya Sirius. Ciyus deh banyak bangeet.

"Lucius : ada apa? Kangen aku yang cute manis cool dan unyu-unyu ini ya?

_Author + semua orang di ruang meeting muntah semua. Kecuali Draco._

"Sirius : kayaknya gue harus potong rambut deh. Kutu dirambut ku udah sebesar upilnya Troll!

_Author dan semua orang muntah lagi. Kecuali Sirius yang malah ketawa._

"Author : perasaan meeting ini gak jelas deh.

"Snape : emang.

"Author : saya akan melanjutkannya. _(menghela nafas)_ baik, kali ini saya akan bertanya kepada Albus Dumbledore. Apa anda siap, Mr. Dumbledore?

"Dumbledore : Nggih (meaning : ya)

"Author : jika Voldie menyerang Potter lagi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

"Dumbledore : Mungkin, saya akan membekali Potter ribuan kecoa agar Voldie tak menyerangnya.

"Author : ah! Itu bagus sekali!

"Harry : Hiiiiiiiiiii... Gue jijik banget kalo ribuan. Bayangin pasti rasanya menggeliat-menggeliat dan rasanya geli-geli gitu!

_Author membayangkan saja sudah geli, apalagi merasakan. Hiiii, amit-amit deh._

**-Hening-**

Tiba-tiba seseorang bernyanyi lagunya Rhoma Irama – Kata Pujangga *BukanPunyaSaya*

_Hidup tanpa cinta bagai taman tak berbunga_

_(semua orang akhirnya berjoget ria)_

_Hai begitu lah kata para pujangga._

_Hidup tanpa cinta bagai taman tak berbunga _

_Hai begitulah kata para pujangga,_

_Aduhai begitulah kata para pujangga._

_Ada yang dicinta giat bekerja  
Entah apa entah siapa  
Karena cinta jiwa gairah  
Tanpa cinta hidup pun hampa_

_Ternyata amat utama adanya cinta  
Hai begitulah kata para pujangga  
Aduhai begitulah para pujangga  
Tapi jangan cinta buta_

_Soal cinta soal kita  
Cinta kebutuhan manusia  
Siapa saja memerlukannya  
Karena cinta punya daya_

_Ternyata amat utama adanya cinta  
Hai begitulah kata para pujangga_

_Hidup tanpa cinta bagai taman tak berbunga  
Hai begitulah kata para pujangga  
Aduhai begitulah para pujangga_

_-Ternyata, yang bernyanyi tadi adalah Voldie, bagaimanapun karena lagu tadi mereka menjadi tersadar jika hidup tanpa cinta bagai taman tak berbunga. Di akhir cerita ini, mereka hidup bahagia dan berdampingan selamanya- Voldie menjadi raja Dangdut di Hogwarts. Dan perang pun tak pernah terjadi lagi._

* * *

The End

* * *

"Gilderoy : Eh Author, lo kok Obliviate gue sih pada fict diaatas? Tega banget!

"Author : hehehe, biar dramatis getoo.

"Gilderoy : Ah, mana gue gak diajak joget lagi. Gue kan mau goyang sapi!

"Author : Silencio!

"Gilderoy : Bmmmpphh bmpphh *gak bisa ngomong*

"James : gue kok gak ada di fict ini?

"Author : lo kan udah mati! Hehehe :p

"James : stupeffy!

"Author : Protego!

_James menjadi pingsan_

"Author : Ada yang mau protes lagi? Kalo ada kesini dan Author bakal Avada Kedavra kalian!

**-hening- **

"Author : ku anggap gak ada!

* * *

**Benar-benar The End!**

**A/N : Sumpah saya bikin fict ini ngakak sendiri. Maaf kalo menurut kalian gak lucu ataupun garing. Kalau ada yang setuju multichapter akan saya buat chapter kedua. Review ya..**

**sekali lagi saya mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan yang tidak berkenan dihati.**

**Terima kasih :)**


End file.
